Musketeer
The Muskeeter is a unit of the Serpent Clan. Overview Musketeers are, without a doubt, the haughtiest of the Serpent's fighting ranks. Proud of their costly weapons and the training it takes to fire them accurately, they tend to strut about the barracks in a way that does little to endear them to the other troops. Yet few dare openly mock their self-important bravado. One's skill with a blade means little to a man who can kill you with the twitch of his finger, and the proud Musketeers rarely miss their targets. Although their guns punch through armor and flesh with frightening efficiency, they are also cumbersome and suffer from a slow rate of fire. In truth, Musketeers deserve credit for the courage it takes to reload such a weapon in the heat of battle. However, if they were more warmly regarded by the bladesmen who defend them, they would probably live longer. Usage The Musketeer is a universal tier-1 range unit with a useful set of upgrades. His range attack is effective against units weak to explosive damage, and becomes even more powerful after acquiring vital points, 'and deadly, after acquiring '''Sniper Scope. ' Having the balanaced statistics and a set of incredibly useful battle gears makes the musketeer a unit which's '''constantly in demand. Sniper Scope 'significantly improves musketeer's range and changes the attack type to ''piercing, ''which is considered a universal damageThe ''piercing damage type is unique because no unit actually has a strong resistance against it (aside from the 3-4 tiers' units and the mostpart of Zen Masters), thus it's effective to kill any unit with it. It is also the best anti- horse damage in- game., '''but the musketeer is not able to move when this BG is active. A pack of snipers can easily kill a unit on horseback. Blast Shot battle gear lets musketeer fire explosive charges that cause area-of-effect damage. Such blast shots are extremely useful against buildings or a close- packed troops of enemies. The Vital Points upgrade is a must- have if you want Blast Shot to be effective. Battle Gear Quotes (Move) *''"Point and shoot!"'' *''"In my sights"'' *''"Point the way"'' *''"With pleasure"'' *''"Like a bullet"'' *''"Moving"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"Let loose!"'' *''"FIRE!"'' *''"STEADY!"'' *''"Fire when ready"'' *''"Taking aim"'' *''"ATTACK!"'' *''"SHOOT!"'' Quotes (When engaging in melee combat) * "Get back!" * "(Battle cry)" Quotes (Kills) *''"(Grim laughter)"'' *''"Heha!"'' *''"HEH!"'' *''"Did you see THAT coming?"'' *''"Eat lead!"'' *''"No challenge!"'' *''"Too easy"'' *''"You missed that one"'' Quotes (Heal) * "Reloaded" * "Ahhh... Better!" Gallery Serpent Musketeer.jpg|Musketeer Concept Art Blunderbusser.png|Blunderbusser Concept Art _BRSniperRUSSIANBRGROUP.jpg|Sniper Concept Art Musket_Concept2.jpg|Musket Concept Art Trivia * The Musketeer was intended to be part of the Dragon Clan, according to the names of his sound files in the game data (he was codenamed "Dragon_2"). He might've been transferred from the Dragon to Serpent Clan to fit the lore that the Dragon Clan generally disdain firearms while the Serpent Clan appreciate and perfect those. * Though it's said that the musketeer's normal attack never misses, there are cases when his weapon misfires. It happens if the player switches from one target to another too fast, or orders the musketeer to shoot a target too fast (while on the run), or if the target succeeds to hide behind the buildings/cliffs while shot by musketeers. It is, most likely, an engine glitch or to mirror real life wherein musket bullets cannot go through buildings. References When Reinforced Plating technique is researched at the Alchemist Hut. Category:Serpent Clan Category:Serpent Unit Category:Missile Unit